i went for a walk with my cassette tape
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The good old days of radios and cassette tapes.


p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;"Pearl had acquired a phone and managed to dial the strange code the mysterious woman, Sheena, had given her. She agreed to go on a date, which sounded nice. She wasn't fond of human food but a day to look at dates together sounded interesting./span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;"She had to help out Greg with his van again and was looking to see what was wrong with the engine when she heard a voice ask, "Ready for our date?"/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;"Being covered in oil wasn't the most romantic thing but it was fine. A little stains on her projected body of light would go away easily./span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;""Um, yes! If you may excuse me, please engage in conversation with this man, Greg Universe, while I clean up."/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;"Sheena's expression turned to one of excitement and she turned to Greg./span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;""You're Greg Universe?"/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;""Um, yes, nice to meet you-"/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, my dad used to play your music for me when I was a kid! I was so excited when he got me a Walkman and some of your music so I could listen to it whenever I wanted."/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, really? Wow, that was a long time ago..."/span/p  
p style="background: white; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 15.45pt 0in 15.45pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a;"Pearl had to hide her grin as she ducked around the van to clean off the oil. Perhaps she could listen to some of Greg's old music so she could also have a spirited talk of old human technology./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Originally posted on Ao3 on November 22 nd 2016/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #2a2a2a; background: white;"Not my generation (CDs and VHS hey) but I suddenly got really nostalgic about music I listened to as a kid. If we get a name for Mystery Girl, I'll change the name accordingly./span/strong/p 


End file.
